Kitsune no ō
by KitsuneGurl909
Summary: It has been 5,956 years since the day I was born into this world, 5,931 years since the day my lover was killed, and 5,406 years since the ninja world completely vanished from the face of this Earth… REST OF SUM INSIDE! WARNING RAPE AND SEXUAL SCENES!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not InuYasha. Not Nauruto. *starts to cry* Even if I want to so so so badly! TT3TT

**Kitsune:** Well, this here is a new story I have decided to write! It is a crossover between Naruto and InuYasha! My two ultimate favorite anime! :DD This story will be written in first person and from Naruto's point of view. I will sometimes change it to someone else's view, but it will be mostly Naruto. I hope you all enjoy!

**Kitsune no ō**

**Summary: **It has been 5,956 years since the day I was born into this world, 5,931 years since the day my lover was killed, and 5,406 years since the ninja world completely vanished from the face of this Earth… Now I am in a completely different era, one where humans are vulnerable and where the use of chakra does not exist. The Ninja Nations are a mere legend parents tell their children as bed time stories. While my old life is seen as a myth, I am still seen as a monster. Even in this era, how people view me is still the same. The King of Foxes is my title and this is my new life as a hanyou.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's pouring and I am drenched, but I do not care. The wounds on my body won't stop me. They can't! I have to get there before it is too late! I must! Come on legs, don't fail me now. Come on, hurry. Hurry! Yes, I can see the gates. Faster, run faster. I have no time for stopping at the gate… what about…? Yes! I'll just run up the wall. Chakra at the bottom of my feet and run, come on… up, up… yes! The house, I have to find the house! It can't be too late… it can't… there it is, I see it! The house! Come on… speed it up… No… the door is open. No! Please don't be dead. Please no, please! Her room, maybe she's in her-

"AH!" I sit up gasping for air. "Just a dream…" it was a dream… only a dream… I touch my forehead, I'm sweating bullets. I have been having the same dream for about eighteen years now. My past has never bothered me so much before. Why now? I look around my cave, it's nice and warm in here; safe and away from the humans who would prefer me dead. Standing up, I stretch my sore muscles and yawn loudly. Maybe I should walk around, find a village to get food from? I am so glad being a hayou doesn't affect my diet. I can still eat human food. In my human form, I exit the cave and take in a big breath of fresh morning cool air. "Ah… I love the smell of the forest…" Smiling softly to myself, I look around. The sky is completely clear and it's summer. It is the perfect weather to be outside and watch the clouds. That makes me snicker... old times… now to find some food! I lick my lips anxiously and start to walk to the closest village.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Run, run, run! Can't let them catch up to me! I won't! I look around me to find nothing but trees, trees, trees, and more trees… What happened to the village? What direction is it in? I'm lost! I can hear them closing the gap between us. I have to hide somewhere, but where? Stopping for a second, I look at my surroundings to try and find a place. Thud, thud, thud. Their footsteps become louder and louder by the second. I see a tree with a hole at the foot of the bark. Perfect! I quickly squeeze myself inside the small opening and press my back tightly against the end of the wall, as far away from the entrance as possible. After a minute or so they come into view and stop in the exact spot I did. This only makes me tense up in fear. Do they know where I am? Can the sense my presence? Are they able to smell me out?

There are three of them and all are demons. Not sure what type they are, but each of them is in their human form from what I can see. Oh no. the tallest one just looked at my direction. I gasp. No! Now they are all looking! Placing my hands over my mouth I sit there, paralyzed. I can hear them laughing as they slowly walk towards the tree I am in, stopping a foot away. The leader kneels down and looks in the hole, smiling evilly. "Well, well, well… what do we have here, a human whore?" His companions snicker and move back from him as he pushes his huge muscular arm through the hole groping around mindlessly. I cannot let him grab me. No, no, stay away! "A-ah!" my leg! He grabbed my leg! I can feel the vibrations of his laughter through his arm. He pulls me out so fast i have no time to protest. "N-no…!" I try to kick him away to no avail, he just won't let go! He still has my leg trapped under his strong grip.

I struggle and try to get up only to have one of the other two hit me over the head, enough to drop me back on the ground. My head hurts now and my vision is blurry. "Ugh…" I hear their laughter and now I feel cold… "No…" my whisper is ignored as hands grab my arms and place them above my head. What's going on? I try to move only to realize something is on me… I blink a few times as my sight becomes more and more clear. No, the leader is on top of me! I struggle and notice my arms are being held down by one of his companions. They laugh at me. Call me a whore, a slut, a piece of meat that is only good for fucking. I can feel my eyes sting as I notice they have already ripped off my clothing. This can't be happening to me… this can't, not to me.

The leader bends down and starts to suck roughly on my left breast. "Ah! N-NO!" it hurts… make it stop please. I close my eyes trying to block out the terror, only to feel my legs being spread apart by the third member. I try to close them only for them to be yanked back, even more apart then before. I hear myself whimper in pain. The leader is now on my other breast sucking even harder than before. Make this stop… "Please… s-stop…" they just laugh and continue with whatever they are planning. The one holding my arm bends down and kisses my lips hungrily. I scream as he plunges his rough tongue in my mouth so deep I want to throw up. No! I bite down on his tongue making him pull away cursing like there is no tomorrow. "Bitch!" he slaps me and my left side of my face hits the dirty ground.

Before I can lift my head, his mouth attacks my neck, biting, sucking, and pulling at my skin. More tears spill from my eyes as the leader slides down my stomach, down to my womanhood. I try to kick him away, only to have my face punched by the third guy who had spread my legs apart earlier. "Sit her up" I hear him say with a hint of humor. My neck suddenly feels sore and half my body is up. My arms are still being held above my head and I open my eyes to see the third companion in front of me. He grabs hold of his pants and my eyes widen. What is he going to do? No, don't pull them down! My legs are spread a little more and I yelp as pain erupts through my whole system. I go to scream when suddenly there is something in my mouth. I choke and struggle against the pain in my abdomen. I feel like I'm being torn apart! NO! They're hurting me! Please stop, PLEASE! My throat hurts! Stop! They're hurting me, hurting me- it stops. Everything stops. All the weight on me disappears and my hands are free. I fall to the floor, coughing and holding my throat. I cannot stop crying. This pain is too much… everything hurts. Suddenly I have something silk-like draped over me like a blanket. Looking up I see a man with blonde hair… and are those ears…? He smiles softly at me and before I fade into the darkness, I hear him say, "You're safe with me. Do not worry."

**-MINUTES BEFORE INCIDENT-**

Walking towards the village and only a mile or so away, I stop and sniff the air; smells like fear mixed with sex. I have only smelled this once before… crap! I have to get there before something serious happens! I quickly run to the direction of the smell. As I near the area I hear, "Sit her up" and laughter. Finally, I get to see what is happening. My whole being freezes on the spot. There she is. The woman I love and a younger version of my wife, being violated by demons. Anger fills my system and I am sure my eyes have turned red.

She is being held in a sitting position with her arms above her head by a demon that is behind her. In front of her, standing with his pants to his knees, is a second demon. Finally the third demon is positioned at her entrance. He plunges into her, but before she can scream the demon on top of her pushes his hard member in her mouth and makes her choke. This is the last straw. No one touches what is MINE! I have to get them away from her. With all the speed I posses, I jumped out the bushes and cut all their heads off their shoulders with on swift movement from my sword. They fall to the ground, dead. The girl starts to cough and shiver. I have to cover her. Taking my cloak, I wrap it over her. She looks at me, exhausted. Why you..? How..? I give her a smile and say, "You're safe with me. Don't worry." She then falls unconscious.

Kneeling down, I grab her, pick her up, and carry her bridal style making sure my cloak covers every inch of her body. I sigh and look at her bruised face. She looks so much like her… like Hinata- same purple pale eyes, same small nose, and even her puffy cute lips. How is this possible? My wife died thousands of years ago… this has to be a dream. I am dreaming. I pass my hand over her bruised cheek. I should heal her… my hand glows a light green and her face starts to look better by the second. Wow, she is so… "Beautiful…" I whisper to no one in particular. Done, now she has no marks that can remind her of this. My ear twitches as I catch a sound of someone yelling out. "Hina! Hina, where are you?" the voice is getting closer and I turn towards the direction the voice is coming from. Hina… as in, Hinata? I look down, unable to help the smile that crept on my face. Could she really be here? Is this really her? The bushes rustle and I hear an old woman's voice, "Hina! Oh my lord…"

I look up and find the priest of the village near by staring at the beautiful girl in my arms. She then looks up at me and her eyes widen an inch. Smirking I ask, "Is anything wrong, Kaede?" Kaede stutters at the site and her lip trembles. "I-I… Naruto…? H-how…?"

I give her a huge smile, "Miss me?" Kaede walks towards me slowly, gaping like a fish out of water. I chuckle. "How did ye' find Hina? Why is she clothes-less?" sighing, I look down at the girl in my arms. "I was heading to your village to find food when I smelled fear. I followed the scent and came up to a horrific sight. She was being violated by three demons. I decapitated all of them and healed her wounds." I look up to find Kaede with tear in her eyes. "Me poor child… oh I am so sorry…"

"It is not your fault, kaede. Now let us walk back to the village and dress her. She needs rest after this stressful event." I say to her and walk towards the direction where the village. I can feel her follow me. If one thing I am glad is that chakra has not completely disappeared. Humans have just extremely small amounts of it, but enough for me to sense them. The only ones to keep their chakra are the priests and priestesses. They seem to have a pure soul which makes a type of chakra that can seriously damage and even kill demons.

We walk in silence, neither of us speaking a word. I close my eyes as the smell of humans hits my nose and I sigh. I miss being human… it is a shame that I turned into a true monster. I look at Hina and smile. Though she never did mind what I was when I told her. I feel so empty without you, my love… I look at the sky as we enter the clearing. I miss you…

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

We are heading back to the village and InuYasha won't stop bragging about the demon he took down. Little show off. He should be more careful, for all he knew that demon could have been more powerful than him. Ugh! Why do I even worry about that ass?

I cross my arms and glare at InuYasha's back, wishing somehow my stare would make a hole through his haori and seriously hurt the cocky bastard. "HENTAI!" SMACK! I turn my head curiously to see a flushed Sango and Miroku grinning like a madman cupping his cheek with his left hand. I laugh at the scene. I could get used to this. I mean there are a lot of things this era has that is so much better than life at my time. Like the wilderness is so pure, the air is clean, and I don't have to worry about going to school every morning….

"OH MY GOD!" I can't believe I forgot! I have an exam in TWO DAYS! Not a regular exam but my MID TERMS! "What the fuck was that for, wench?" I look at InuYasha confused for a second and notice he is holding his head in pain. "What?" did I do something? "Your loud ass mouth hurt my ears. Why don't you keep it shut." Excuse me? "EXCUSE ME?" he holds down his dog ears. "Bitch, I said to keep it down." I just stand there, taken back by the language. I do not even know how it surprises me, but bitch? BITCH? I think the rest of the group is noticing I am getting angry. They are telling me something… but that… inconsiderate JERK! "Kagome I don't think he-"

Too late! "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIT!" my face feels hot and if I do not try to cool off I will hurt him more than he can handle. Maybe a bath when we get there will do some good. I hear a groan and look into the hole in the ground to find InuYasha twitching in pain. I smirk, "Serves you right, you jerk. Oh and by the way, I have to go to my time today to study for my exams in two days. So I'll be leaving tonight." I smile as he starts to protest and wave. Thank goodness the ground was preventing him from talking. I turn to the rest of the group with a grin, "Come on, and let's head to the village." We start to walk towards the village as InuYasha crawls out of the ditch.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

It has been a while since we got to kaede's place and Hina is doing all right. I look at the girl next to me on the floor and smile. Wow… she is so beautiful… she looks so peaceful that way, sleeping. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wooden wall. I can still see her smile and that twinkle in her eyes when she laughed, the way she could make me and break me. Her voice still rings in my ear like the smooth sound of a small bell. Oh Kami, I miss her… why did she have to die? Why did they all have to die? Luna… where did you go?

My ears twitch towards the door. A group is coming and they are awfully loud. There are… one, two, three, four, five and finally six of them. "Hm…" I sniff the air to catch their scent. There is a cat demon… a kitsune… a monk… a human, powerful too, maybe a slayer? Um… a priestess and finally a honyou? Dog hanyou…

I keep my eyes closed as they enter to cabin, "InuYasha! I really have to go back! My exams are in two days. TWO DAYS!"

"Feh, you don't need exams to live or find jewel shards. So why the hell does it matter?"

I can hear them all come in and I smirk. What an interesting group…

"It matters to me! In my time-"

The arguing stopped and I open my eyes. They are all staring at me, confused. The hanyou glares at me, "Who the hell are you?" this will be fun. "Shhh… not so loud, the lady is sleeping." I whisper dramatically with a finger to my lips to add affect. They all seem to notice Hina at that moment and quiet down.

The dog boy then looks up at me and glares, but then notices the ears on my head. "Are you… a hanyou…?" he seems shocked. Does he think he is the only hanyou around? I nod and reply to him. "Yes I am, what's it to you, dog boy?"

"Grrr… I just wanted to know you ass! Do not call me 'dog boy'!" ah-ha! He is easily ticked off… I snicker, reminds me of my younger self. Though I don't think I have changed much. "What are you snickering at you stupid fox?" I tilt my head in confusion. The priestess seems embarrassed by his behavior and is slightly red. "InuYasha!" InuYasha… so that's your boy? I see, you are definitely Taisho's second son.

I smirk as a comedy scene unfolds before me. "But Kagome! That ass over there started it!" InuYasha points his finger at me. Tah-tah! What a rude boy. Kagome is her name then? Nice… "He did nothing, InuYasha. Now apologize!" now this is better than anything I have ever seen… InuYasha's ears are flat against his head now. Aww he is so cute. I feel myself smirk. He crosses his arms in protest. The monk then steps up and bows. Very formal and respectful… "My name is Miroku. Please forgive our friend's disrespect. We are not here to argue, but I have not seen you here before. Who might you be?"

Oh how long has it been since something interesting has happened to me? Thousands of years I am sure. I can practically feel the anxiety in the air. I grin my wide goofy smile. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and around here I am known as Kitsune no ō."

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Kitsune: **So this is chapter one. If I get over five reviews, I will start writing the next chapter. If I don't… well laziness is a really terrible disease ;DD so I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please tell me what you think of my first crossover. Do not flame, please, unless you think it will help me create a better story. Thank you, Ja ne! ^w^

**Words Translated:**

**Hanyou: **Half demon

**Kitsune no ō: **King of Foxes

**Hentai: **Pervert


End file.
